Vampires and Wizards
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: The ocs and the vk gang are all going to Hogwarts to participate in a co-existing program.They are swept into a world of magic,and wizardry.Harry,Ron, and Hermionie are in their 5th year with trouble starting to brew with Volemort, the Ministry, and Umbridge.These people of different races will join together and help defeat the evil that's making its way into Hogwarts
1. Moving Announcements and Packing

**HEY YALL IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY! ITS A VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER STORY!AND WE HAVE LOTS OF OCS IN THIS STORY SO BETTER BE PREPARED!YES AND ALL THE OCS IN THE STORY ARE THE SAME AGE EXCEPT NIKKI WHO IS 14, MATTHEW WHO IS 13, FRANTZ WHO IS 12, AND JUSTIN WHO IS 18! WARNING:THIS STORY WILL SOMETIMES CONTAIN STEROTYPES.I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE BY THESE AND I DONT BELEIVE IN STEROTYPES! SO DONT THINK OF THE STEROTYPES TOO MUCH IM NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN! ANYWAYS N WITH THE NEW STORY AND FIRST CROSSOVER! =)**

**TAKES PLACE IN HARRY POTTER'S 5TH YEAR. IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT YUKI WAS A VAMPIRE FROM THE START AND RIDO NEVER EXISTED. YUKI AND ZERO ARE BOTH IN THE NIGHT CLASS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE OR HARRY POTTER(the harry potter characters dont come in until the third chapter just to let you know)**

* * *

**C****hapter 1: Moving Announcements and Packing**

The Night Class was in their classroom doing their lessons. Sort of. Everyone was talking. Nikki and Takuma were talking about where they were going to go on their date on Saturday. Miguel was listening to Rebirthing by Skillet while resting on his head on Kain's shoulder. Terry and Michelle were collaborating on their new dance they were going to do. Kaname and Zero were quietly arguing about who's girlfriend is cuter. Ashley and Jan were talking about animes and K-Pop. Aido was listening to his friends conversation. Conner was reading a sports magazine. Nick was entertaining Yuki and making her laugh. Shiki and Rima were eating pocky together. Ruka was reading a fashion magazine. Jecema and Shaun were talking about swag. Frantz and Dom were listening to Nk ranting about chicken nuggets. Justin (aka sempai) was drawing. Matthew was playing on his DS.

Everything was fine until Headmaster Cross walked in. "Hello, my shining vampires!" he said happily. The room went silent. "Anyways, I have an announcement to make. The Night Class will be taking part in a co-existing program" he continued. The class exchanged glances of confusion with each other. Kaname was the only one who didn't look confused. "What exactly are we going to be co-existing with?" Michelle asked. "Excellent question. You guys will be going to school that teaches witches and wizards" Cross said. Immediately the room burst into chatter. Kaname raised his hand and the room went silent. "So they really exist?" Miguel asked. "Yes, the name of the school is Hogwarts and it's in England" Cross said. "Ha-ha, we get to hear people talking English in a British accent" Nikki said happily. "I can mock them!" "British accents are cool! Why would you want to mock them?" Jecema asked. "Cuz they're accents are cool and fun to mock!" Nikki said. "Okay….." Jecema said. "That's racist!" Conner said. "I'm not offending you…I'm doing it cuz I like the accent" Nikki said. "I'll believe you for now" Conner said. "Wait a second, the name's Hogwarts? That's a stupid name" Dom said. "They named it after a hog that got warts. Hogwarts" Nk said. Frantz gasped. "Why would they name it that?" he asked. "Easy. They were high" Nk said.

"That makes sense" Matthew said. "Now, now don't be insulting that school before we get there" Justin said. "Yes, don't knock it until you try it" Cross said. "Now you guys will have to pack tonight because tomorrow evening you'll have to catch a plane to England. You guys will stay at a hotel for two days then on September 1st you'll be heading to Hogwarts" Cross explained. "Wait, how do we get to Hogwarts?" Terry asked. "By train" Cross answered. "Anymore questions?" Cross asked. Nikki raised her hand. "Yes?" Cross said. "Does this mean Takuma and I can't go on our date?" Nikki asked. "No! You and Takuma can still go on your date!" Miguel said sarcastically as he turned to look at Nikki. "Yay!...Wait was that sarcastic?" Nikki asked. "No!" Miguel said sarcastically. Nikki stuck her tongue out at Miguel while he glared at her.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Oh and class will end an hour early. Bye!" Cross said as he left the room. The class was still silent. "So we're gonna see Bri-ish people soon" Nikki said. Everyone turned to look at her. "You know it's British with a 't' right?" Jan said. "Yeah I know. I just like saying Bri-ish. It's funnier that way" Nikki said. _"That's mean"_ Conner thought. "I can see Nikki getting told off by a British person. Who's with me?" Shaun asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Even you Takuma-kun?" Nikki asked shocked. "I'm sorry Nikki-chan, but it's kinda true. I mean last week you were making fun of cowboys" Takuma said. Nikki just remained silent. "Oh yeah, you were also told off by one" Nick laughed pointing at Nikki. "In my defense I was appreciating them. And in my other defense it's the cowboy's fault for eavesdropping" Nikki said. "Well, it's not eavesdropping if you talk really loud" Terry said. Nikki remained silent. "She got you there" Dom said. "Shut up…." Nikki mumbled. "Now what?" Miguel asked. "Let's leave since the teacher's not here" Nk said. "Ya, let's leave. Class is ending an hour early so why not make it an hour and a half. We'll have more time to pack" Frantz said. "That's true" Conner said. "I guess we can leave" Kaname said. They all stood up, gathered their books and headed into the hallway.

Kaname and Zero were still arguing. "Michelle is so cute" Kaname said. "No, Terry is so cuter" Zero said. "That sentence is grammatically wrong" Kaname said. "Who cares? I'm just saying that Terry's cuter than Michelle" Zero said. "How dare you! State one fact that makes Terry cuter than Michelle" Kaname said. "Terry's innocence" Zero said. "What?" Kaname asked. "Look over there" Zero said pointing at a couple Night Class students. Michelle, Terry, Ashley, Miguel, Jan, Conner, Shaun, Jecema, Dom, Frantz, Nk, and Nikki were all in a huge circle standing in the hallway. "I love candy!" Frantz said happily. "Me too!" Nikki said happily. "I like it hard" Dom said. "That's what she said" Michelle smiled.

The group started laughing. "Whoa" Shaun and Jecema said. "Not even Frantz would word it like that" Nikki laughed. "I know" Frantz laughed as he grabbed onto Nikki's arm as he laughed. Michelle and Miguel hi-5 each other while laughing. "No, I meant I liked hard candy!" Dom said. "I don't get it" Terry said. Zero turned back and smirked at Kaname. "Well, Michelle is cute like that" Kaname said walking away. "You are so wrong!" Zero shouted following Kaname.

The Night Class arrived back at the Moon Dorms. "Okay, all of you will go to your rooms and start packing to go to England tomorrow" Kaname said. They all nodded and started walking up the stairs to go to their rooms.

Nikki was in her room packing her suitcases and bags. _"Damn, why couldn't we leave on Sunday instead of tomorrow? Now me and Takuma can't go on our date. Oh, I need to pack my hair accessories"_ Nikki thought. She went over to her nightstand and pulled out a drawer full of headbands, hair clips, scrunchies, bubbles, and other hair accessories. She grabbed all of them and threw it into one of her bags. _"I should go ask Miguel for a hair clip"_ Nikki thought. She closed her bag. _"He better have a hair clip"_ Nikki thought as she left her room.

Miguel was in his room, like everyone else, packing. _"Why do we have to go? I just got used to this place, now I have to get used to some other place now?"_ Miguel thought angrily. Just then there was a knock on his door. "Come in" Miguel said. The door opened and Nikki walked in. "Yo" Nikki said. "Yo" Miguel said. "What are you doing here?" Miguel asked. "Oh, so I can't come in here?" Nikki asked. "That's not what I meant" Miguel said. "Are you sure?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Miguel answered.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really, really sure?"

"YES!"

"Are you really, really, really sure?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, YES!"

"Are you r-"

"If you're here to annoy me then GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Someone needs a chill pill" Nikki smiled. Miguel turned to glare at her. "I kid, I kid. Now for the real reason I'm here. Do you have any extra hair pins?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Miguel answered. "Can I borrow one?" Nikki asked. "You can if you help me pack my stuff" Miguel said. "Is this punishment for annoying you?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Miguel replied. "Awww…..I'll help you then" Nikki said walking over to Miguel's bed. "Good" Miguel said.

After an hour, they were done packing Miguel's stuff. "Thanks" Miguel said. "That took a long time" Nikki said. "It's only been an hour" Miguel said. "Felt like 4" Nikki said. Nikki then looked around the room. It was empty. "Hey, where are you going t sleep?" Nikki asked. "Huh?" Miguel asked. "Your bed doesn't have any sheets on it. Where are you going to sleep?" Nikki asked. "I have my ways" Miguel replied smiling all creepy-like. 'You're going to sleep in Kain and Aido's room aren't you?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Miguel answered. "K then, I'm going to leave so I can finish packing" Nikki said. "Ok see you tomorrow" Miguel said. "See you" Nikki said as she left.

Nikki was back in her room packing when she remembered something. "Oh shoot, Miguel didn't give me a hair clip. I did all that work for nothing. Oh well. Maybe Terry has one" Nikki thought. She dropped her stuff and left her room.

Nikki was walking through the hallway when she saw Frantz dragging a large duffle bag behind him. "Hey Frantz!" Nikki said. Frantz looked up at Nikki. "Hi" Frantz said. "What's in the duffle bag?" Nikki asked. "Oh…..um….it's not like there's a dead body in it" Frantz said looking away. The bag began moving slowly. Frantz and Nikki both noticed and looked at the bag. Frantz then jumped on the bag repeatedly to get it to stop moving. The bag stopped moving. "O-k then bye!" Nikki said as she walked past Frantz. "Bye and if you hear any screams of pain ignore it" Frantz shouted as he dragged the bag down the hall and out of sight.

Nikki was still walking through the hallway when she saw Conner. "Hey Conner" Nikki said. "Uh? Oh hey Nikki" Conner said. "What are you doing out in the hallways?" Nikki asked. "Oh, I was just at Dom's room" Conner said. "Really?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, what are you doing?" Conner asked. "Going to Terry's room to ask her for a hair clip" Nikki said. "Don't you have hair clips?" Conner asked. "Yeah, but they're already in my suitcase or bag" Nikki said. "I'm so excited to go to England. I'm going to be with my own people!" Conner said happily. "Good for you" Nikki said. "I'm going back to my room, bye" Conner said as he walked past Nikki. "Bye" Nikki said as she continued walking.

Nikki approached terry's room and stood in front of it. She knocked on it. Nothing. She knocked on it again. Nothing. She knocked on it a third time. _"Is Terry even in there? Wait, she is and someone else is in there too. Maybe I should just go in"_ Nikki thought. Nikki opened the door and stepped in. "Hi Terry! I was just wondering if I can b-…." Nikki started. She was horrified by the scene in front of her. Terry was sitting on her bed, making-out with…..Zero. Nikki squealed in fright. She squealed to loud though because Terry and Zero both jumped apart. "What the hell?!" Zero shouted. Nikki just stood there hoping Zero didn't see her. "What are you doing here?" Zero shouted. "I wanted to ask Terry if she had a hair clip" Nikki said.

"Didn't you see a sign n the door saying DO NOT DISTURB?!" Zero yelled. "Wait a second…..there was a sign?" Nikki asked surprised. "YES!" Zero yelled. "Could it be that yellow piece of paper that fell off when I knocked n the door?" Nikki asked. "Yes, and WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK IT UP?!" Zero yelled. "I didn't think it was important!" Nikki shouted. "You never think anything's important!" Zero shouted. "I do!" Nikki shouted. "The only thing you think is important is your relationship with Ichijo-sempai!" Zero shouted. Nikki gasped. "That is so not true!" Nikki shouted. "IS SO!" Zero yelled. "IS NOT!" Nikki yelled.

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

While Nikki and Zero were yelling at each other, Terry's face was red like a tomato.

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Nikki and Zero both turned to the door to see Michelle standing there wearing her pajamas. She looked mad. "Don't you two know that it's almost time to go to sleep?" Michelle asked. "It is?" Nikki asked. "Yes it is. We have to go to the airport tomorrow" Michelle said. "….Then I'll go to bed then. Bye" Zero said as he walked out the door. "Nikki, you should go to bed too" Michelle said. "Maybe Takuma has a hair clip. I'm gonna go to Takuma's room. Bye!" Nikki said as she ran out the door. "Okay then. Terry, why are you blushing?" Michelle asked. "N-No reason….." Terry said. "Your hiding something. I'll find out what it is" Michelle said in a creepy tone. "Anyway goodnight" "Goodnight" Terry said. Michelle closed the door and walked back to her rom. Terry went under her blanket to go to sleep.

_"I hope Takuma-kun has one of my hair pins" _Nikki thought as she arrived at Takuma's dorm. She opened the door and froze in her spot. Takuma only had a towel on and was dripping wet. Nikki's face went red and she screamed. Takuma flinched, turned and, screamed. "NIKKI-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Takuma yelled in shock pulling his towel higher. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Nikki yelled slamming the door closed. She slid down the door and sat on the ground with her back against the door. "Nikki-chan, you should've knocked" Takuma said through the door. Nikki's head shot up. She turned and faced the door. "You should have put a sign on the door!" she shouted. "Oh, so it's my fault?" Takuma asked. Nikki jumped up and raised an eyebrow at the door. "Excuse me? What's with your tone?" Nikki asked. "S-Sorry" Takuma said nervously. "You better be. I'll be back in a while okay" Nikki said. "Okay" Takuma said. Nikki went back to her room to finish packing. _"Man, I've been in and out of my room today" _Nikki thought while she was packing. 15 minutes later she finished packing. She took a shower and out her pajamas on.

She noticed that she hadn't unplugged her IPod from the charging/stereo/radio system. She went over to it and accidentally pressed a button. A song from her IPod came on and Nikki recognized it almost immediately. It was Holla at the DJ by Coco Jones. "I am so dancing to this" Nikki said as she stepped back and started dancing. She knew all the moves to this song and many other dances. When the song was finished she turned it off and left her room.

She went back to Takuma's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Takuma appeared in the doorway. "I knocked. Happy now?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Takuma smiled. Nikki just rolled her eyes and walked past Takuma into his room. Takuma closed the door and turned around to see Nikki sitting on his bed. She was swinging her feet and looked sad. "Nikki-chan, what's wrong you look depressed" Takuma said as he walked over and sat beside Nikki. "It's just that now we have to go to this stuck-up wizard school" Nikki said. "Not all British people are stuck up" Takuma said. "I know it's just that what if they don't accept us for being vampires?" Nikki said. "They will. I'm sure of it" Takuma smiled. "Why do you always look on the bright side?" Nikki asked. "Well, I wouldn't call that looking on the bright side" Takuma said. "Whatever" Nikki said. "Don't worry. It'll be an amazing experience" Takuma said hugging Nikki.

"Yeah, well because f this so-called amazing experience we're going to miss our date tomorrow" Nikki pouted. "True" takuma said. "Nikki yawned. "You're tired. Let's go to sleep" Takuma said as he removed Nikki's glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He then moved the blanket over Nikki and himself as they laid down on his bed. "Goodnight" Takuma said as he kissed Nikki. "Goodnight" Nikki said sleepily. They both fell asleep after a couple of minutes.


	2. From Japan to England

**HEY ALL! I AM BACK WITH A 2ND CHAPTEROF VAMPIRES AND WIZARDS! ON FEBRUARY 18 2012 IT WAS THE DAY I JOINED FANFICTION SO THAT MAKES FEBRUARY 18 2013 A YEAR SINCE I JOINED FANFICTION! YAY! I THANK ALL MY READERS AND MY REVIEWERS! KEEP READING! ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF VAMPIRES AND WIZARDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: From Japan to England**

The Night Class was currently on a plane going to England. They were in the business class part of the plane, which was the front of the plane. Nikki was sitting beside Takuma listening to music and reading a book while Takuma was reading a manga. Sitting in front of them was Frantz and Dom. Frantz was kicking the seat in front of him while Dom was trying to get him to stop. Behind Nikki and Takuma were Shiki and Rima. They were both eating pocky and almost asleep. Nick and Yuki were sitting behind them. Yuki was sleeping on his shoulder while Nick was watching anime on his IPod. Behind them were Jecema and Nk. They were both talking about anime and yaoi. Terry and Jan were behind Jecema and Nk talking about what they would do in England. Michelle and Connor were behind them and they were talking with Terry and Jan.

In the next column, Miguel was lying on Justin's lap trying not to puke while Justin was reading a manga. Kain and Aido were sitting behind Miguel and Justin. Kain was jealous of Miguel lying on Justin's lap while Aido was looking at a mirror, fixing his hair. Shaun and Ashley were behind them, quietly having a conversation with each other. Kaname and Zero were behind them. They were both glaring at each other. Behind Kaname and Zero were Ruka and Matthew. Ruka was reading a fashion magazine and Matthew was sleeping.

Frantz was still kicking the seat in front of him. The problem was that there was a middle-aged couple sitting in front of them. "Frantz stop!" Dom whispered. "No!" Frantz whispered back. Frantz kept kicking the seat in front of him. The couple in front of them turned around and glared at them. "Can you please stop kicking my wife's seat?" the man asked angrily. "Okay!" Frantz said happily. The couple turned back around. Frantz then resumed kicking the lady's seat. "Frantz!" Dom whispered angrily. "What?" Frantz asked. "Stop!" Dom said. "No" Frantz answered. Just then Dom was whacked in the head by a huge purse. "Ow!" Dom shouted. Frantz started laughing. "You got hit by a purse" Frantz laughed. "Shut up" Dom said. "Control that boy!" the woman in front of them said angrily as she was holding her purse. "I'm trying" Dom said. "You know what that child needs some discipline!" the man said as he slapped his hand on his other hand. "That's child abuse" Frantz said. "It's child abuse when the child gets seriously hurt" the woman said. "Did you ever have children?" Dom asked. "Yes, and when they misbehaved they got a little slap and that straightened them out" the man said. "I don't think it was only one slap" Frantz whispered to Dom. "Our kids are all grown up and moved on" the woman said happily with a tear in her eye. "No wonder why they left" Frantz muttered. Dom's head was met with the purse again. "Please stop!" Dom shouted.

"Your letting that kid insult us" the woman said. "That doesn't mean you can hit me with your purse" Dom said. "Yeah, he's right which is weird" Frantz said. "It's not weird. I'm always right" Dom said. "No, I'm always right. I am a child prodigy after all" Frantz said smiling. Both Dom and Frantz were hit on the head. Dom rubbed his head while Frantz started crying.

"Hey, what's going on?" Takuma asked as his head popped up from behind Dom's seat. "Why are you crying Frantz?" Nikki asked as her head popped up from behind Frantz's seat. "That old lady hit me!" Frantz cried. Nikki and Takuma looked up to see the couple looking at him. "You hit Frantz?" Nikki asked as she pointed at the lady. "She hit me too" Dom said. "That's wrong" Takuma said. "You bet it's wrong!" Nikki said angrily. "Frantz is only 12 and a half!" "He needed to be disciplined" the man said. "Well, you can't hit someone else's kid" Nikki said. "I should hurt you right now" "Then we'll put you in detention centre" the woman said. "Are you threatening me?" Nikki asked. "No, but maybe we'll put you in jail instead of a detention centre" the woman said. "Are you threatening my girlfriend?" Takuma asked angrily. "Oh, so this troubled girl is your girlfriend?" the woman said. "Troubled, I'm not troubled!" Nikki shouted. "Well, your highlights and your attitude tells us that you are a troubled girl" the woman smirked. "Stop making fun of my girlfriend before I do something you'll regret" Takuma said darkly. Nikki, Dom, and Frantz all looked at Takuma with shocked looks. They knew Takuma as a happy person and rarely seen him angry. The only times where they've seen his angry side was if his friends were threatened or attacked and when Nikki was attacked or threatened. "Are you threatening my wife?" the man said angrily. "Maybe I am since your allowing your wife to threaten my girlfriend" Takuma said as he pulled Nikki into his arms. Nikki blushed a bit as Takuma had her in his arms. "Young man, you could've done better than her" the woman smirked. "Oh, that is it! Your going down lady!" Nikki said as she was beginning to climb over the seat to get to the lady. The lady slapped her with her purse. Nikki grabbed onto her purse and began pulling it out of her grasp. The man was holding his wife back while Takuma was holding Nikki back. Everyone in the Night Class turned to see what the commotion was. Even Miguel, who was still feeling sick, sat up a little to see what everyone was looking at. They all saw Takuma having his arms around Nikki's waist while Nikki was in a fight with some lady who was trying to hit her with a purse. They then saw Frantz and Dom in the middle of the fight, cheering Nikki on.

_ "What is Nikki doing?"_ Kaname thought. Just then Nikki got help from Frantz. Frantz snatched the bag from the lady's hand and held onto it. "Hey, give that back!" the lady shouted and she tried to get her bag back. "What's the magic word?" Frantz asked in a sing-song voice. "Please" the lady said. "Nope! You hit me over the head with your bag so I'm not going to give it to you!" Frantz said. Nikki stopped fighting with the lady and said "Yeah, Frantz way to go!" she said happily. Just then a flight attendant appeared in front of them. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest over it. The skirt she was wearing was the same color blue as the vest. She had brown eyes and hair that was tied up into a bun. "I'm sorry but I've been hearing complainants about you people causing trouble. I have to ask you to please move to the back of the plane" the plane attendant said. "Ha-ha! You people have to move to the back! Yes!" the woman said. Frantz and Nikki both glared at her. "No, you two have to move to the back of the plane" the plane attendant said to the couple. "WHAT?!" the couple yelled angrily. "You two have been bothering these poor kids" the plane attendant gestured to Nikki, Frantz, Dom, and Takuma. "This is an outrage! That boy started it! He was kicking my wife's seat!" the man shouted angrily. "This sweet boy wouldn't do that. Just look at him" the plane attendant gestured to Frantz. Frantz pouted cutely and batted his eyes like a little kid would. "He is not sweet! He has my purse!" the woman pointed at Frantz, who was holding the woman's purse. "I thought it was my friend's" Frantz said as he pointed at Nikki. "See, he didn't mean it" the plane attendant said as she took the purse from Frantz and gave it back to the woman. "Now, would you two kindly move to the back of the plane?" The couple got up and followed the plane attendant to the back but not before they shot a glare at Nikki, Frantz, Dom, and Takuma. "Yes, they're gone!" Dom said happily. "Yes, I can sit there now!" a voice said. They all turned to see Connor walking to the now empty seats. "Connor? You're going to sit there?" Takuma asked. "Yeah, I want to sit near you guys" Connor said taking a seat in front of Frantz and Dom.

* * *

"I wonder what England looks like" Terry said. "Yeah, I wonder what cute clothes they have!" Michelle said happily. "What I'm wondering is what the school will be like" Jan said. "Yeah, we're going to be living and learning among wizards" Terry said. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean we're going there on a co-existing program" Michelle said. "But still, what if they don't like us?" Terry asked. "I think they'll like us" Jan said. "No, they will like us. I mean we're awesome!" Michelle said reassuringly. "Are you sure?" Terry asked. "Of course I'm sure! They'll love us!" Michelle said happily.

Aido was currently trying to make a conversation with Kain, but all Kain was doing was being jealous of Justin because Miguel was lying on his lap. "Akatsuki, can you stop looking at them and talk to me?!" Aido said in an annoyed tone. Kain turned and glared at Aido. "Shut up, Hanabusa. I'm not in the mood" Kain growled. Aido just pouted angrily and stood up. "I'm going to sit somewhere else!" he said as he walked away. "Fine by me" Kain muttered and went back to sulking. Aido went and took a seat beside Connor. Frantz groaned. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm here because I want to. And you didn't have to have an attitude" Aido said. Frantz then kicked Aido's seat. "Hey, what the hell?!" Aido asked angrily. "You were being rude" Frantz said. "So what? You were rude first and oh god I should have stayed with Akatsuki!" Aido said once he saw what Nikki and Takuma were doing. Nikki and Takuma were currently making-out. Upon hearing what Aido said, Nikki had stopped kissing Takuma and turned to look at Aido. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sitting beside Kain?" Nikki asked. "Oh well, Akatsuki was dampening my spirits so I decided to move here since it's the only seat available" Aido said. "Oh and me and Takuma making-out isn't disgusting!" Nikki said. "Yes, it is" Aido said. "You know what? Screw you!" Nikki said. "Screw you!" Aido said back at Nikki. _"This is going to be a long flight"_ Dom thought.

* * *

Dom was right. It was a long flight. It was about 12 hours until they reached England. "We will be beginning our descent in 5 minutes" a voice on the intercom said. "Yes, we'll be off this plane soon!" Miguel said. "And we'll be in England" Justin said happily. "You're happy we're going to England, big brother?" Miguel asked as he looked up at Justin. "Yes. We'll be on a new adventure. We'll be among wizards and magic. Don't you think that it would be a wonderful adventure?" Justin asked. "Well….it would be good but I'm scared" Miguel said. "Scared? Why are you scared?" Justin asked. "What if the wizards turn out to be vicious?" Miguel asked. "Vicious? I don't think so. I mean we're vampires. Vampires are more vicious than wizards" Justin said. "True, but what if the wizards attack us?" Miguel asked. "Don't worry, little brother we'll be fine at Hogwarts" Justin said. "I hope your right" Miguel said as he rested his head on Justin's lap again.

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are entering some turbulence" the voice on the intercom said. Nikki was near the bathrooms. _"Oh, I should get back before we hit turbulence"_ she thought as she started walking but stopped when something caught her eye. She looked at a window that was across from the bathroom section of the plane. She walked to the window and looked out. The plane was above the clouds. "It looks so pretty" Nikki thought happily. Just then black smoke appeared outside the window. Nikki jumped back a bit. She looked towards where the seats were to see that no one looked panicked. _"Am I the only one that's seeing this?"_ Nikki thought as she went back to the window again. The black smoke was still there blocking the white clouds and the blue sky. "Where's this smoke coming from? I hope it's not the plane" she thought. Just then a figure appeared in the smoke. "Who is that?" Nikki asked out loud. She couldn't see the figure's facial features. "Is he a creeper? That can fly?!" she thought as she was shocked to see that the figure was just hovering in the black smoke. The figure raised its arm. _"What's he doing?"_ she thought as she watched him. A ball of blue light was appearing in the figure's hand. "What the?!" Nikki said out loud. Before she knew it, she was hit with the ball of blue. "What the hell?!" she said as she stumbled around with her hands over her face. She moved her hands and she instantly felt dizzy. "What is going on?" she asked in a slurred tone. She staggering around a bit then dropped to the ground. The last thing she saw was the figure disappearing from the window and the smoke disappearing.

"Where's Nikki-chan?" Takuma asked as he noticed Nikki was not back yet. "Didn't she go to the washroom?" Frantz asked. "Yeah, but that was 10 minutes ago" Takuma said. "Maybe one of the flight attendants told her to sit down because of the turbulence and because we're descending now" Dom said. "Yeah" Connor said. "I hope she's alright…." Takuma said as he stared out the window of the plane.

* * *

The Night Class had arrived in England. They were currently leaving the plane to get into the airport. "Finally we're off this plane!" Miguel said happily as he skipped his way off the plane. "We're in England! I'm finally with my own people!" Connor said happily. "Takuma, what's wrong?" Michelle asked when she saw he had a worried look on his face. "Nikki didn't come off the plane" Takuma said sadly as he looked towards the plane. "Oh yeah, I wonder if she's alright" Michelle said worriedly. Just as she said that a flight attendant came out of the plane carrying a body in his hands. The man went over to the group. "Sorry to alarm you but is this girl per chance with you guys?" the man asked. The Night Class looked at the girl and gasped. It was Nikki. She was unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Nikki?!"

"Nikki-chan?!"

"What happened?!"

"I found her near the bathrooms in this state. I don't know what happened to her" the flight attendant said. "Thank you for finding her for us. We can take her. Takuma, you can carry her" Kaname said. Takuma took Nikki from the man's arms and looked down at her with a sad expression on his face. "You're welcome. Enjoy your stay in England" the flight attendant bowed and walked away. Everyone was silent for a while. "I wonder what happened" Jan said. "Maybe she felt sick?" Terry suggested. "No, Nikki doesn't get motion sickness" Michelle said. "Something bad must've happened" Shaun said. "No shit" Miguel said. "We can ask her when she comes to" Terry said. "Yeah, Terry's right. Let's just get our stuff and go to the hotel already" Zero said as he took Terry's hand and walked off with her. Everyone else followed them.

They were picking up their luggage when Nikki finally came to. Takuma still had Nikki in his arms when he felt her move. Takuma looked down to see Nikki opening her eyes. "Nikki-chan!" Takuma said happily. Everybody stopped and crowded around Takuma and Nikki. "Nikki, you're awake!" Terry said happily. "Yeah" Nikki said. "What happened?" Jan asked. "What do you mean what happened?" Nikki asked. "A flight attendant found you unconscious on the plane" Kaname said. "What happened before that?" Nikki was confused until she remembered what happened. "Now I remember!" Nikki said. "Then tell us" Jecema said. "Well, I came out of the washroom and was about to go back to my seat when I saw something out the window. I went to the window to look out and I saw black smoke. A figure appeared in the black smoke and I think it was a man that can fly. The man raised his arm and the last thing I know I was hit by a blue energy ball" Nikki explained. Everyone gave Nikki a WTF expression. "I know you guys don't believe me but it's true" Nikki said. "Were you on crack, Nikki? Maybe that's why you fainted" Miguel said. "No, I was not on crack! And it's true!" Nikki said. "We are going to a school full of _wizards_ remember?" Nikki said. "Well, that's true…." Nick said. "See?" Nikki said. "Maybe that man you saw was a wizard" Nk said. "Yeah, maybe…..but he attacked me" Nikki said sadly. "Nikki, don't worry. If he comes back I'll hurt him for hurting you!" Michelle said. "No, I will!" Miguel said. "Do not start this fight about which one of you is Nikki's true best friend again" Aido said. "Shut up" Miguel said. "Can you put me down now, Takuma?" Nikki asked. "Oh, sure Nikki-chan" Takuma said as he carefully set Nikki onto her feet. "Let's finish getting our bags" Kain said as he walked back to the baggage carousel.

* * *

After a couple of hours, everyone was at the hotel, in their rooms. Nikki, Michelle, Ashley, Terry, and Jan were all in one room. They were all in their pajamas because they were going to go to bed. Nikki's pajamas were purple, Michelle's pajamas were yellow, Ashley's pajamas were pink, Terry's pajamas were blue, and Jan's pajamas were magenta. They were all playing a board game. "Yeah, I get $500 from all of you!" Terry said happily. "No fair, Terry!" Ashley shouted. "I'm still in this fucking jail!" Michelle shouted. "At least, we're not Michelle" Jan said. "Don't worry, I'll make a comeback!" Michelle shouted. "I want to do something else" Nikki said. "Why?" Terry asked. "Is it because I'm winning?" "No, I feel like playing a prank on the guys. Well, mostly Miguel and sempai. They have such funny expressions when I prank them" Nikki said happily. "Good idea, Nikki! I still have to get back at Miguel from stealing you from me" Michelle said. Nikki just sweat-dropped. "So, what prank shall we play on them?" Jan asked. "Why doesn't Nikki decide? She's good at revenge" Ashley said as she looked at Nikki. "Yeah, come on Nikki. What plans have you got in the revenge part of your brain?" Michelle said as she sat closer to Nikki. "Well, maybe we can do this" Nikki said as she started to tell them her idea.

Miguel and Justin were in their room by themselves. Matthew, Shaun, Frantz, Dom, and Connor were also in their room but they went out to wander around. "Big brother, when are the others coming back?" Miguel asked. "I don't know" Justin said. Just then the light in their room went out. "AHHHHHHHHHH! BIG BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Miguel screamed in a very girly tone. "I'm right here" Justin said as he placed a hand on Miguel's shoulder. Miguel wrapped his arms around Justin and started freaking out. "It's so dark, I'm so scared!" Miguel shouted. "It's going to be alright" Justin said as he stroked Miguel's hair. They both started hearing a moaning noise. "BIG BROTHER!" Miguel screamed as he hugged Justin tighter. "Don't worry, it's probably just the wind" Justin said. Then they heard a shattering noise. "BIG BROTHER, IT'S NOT THE WIND!" Miguel screamed. Justin just remained silent.

Down the hall, Nikki was playing with the circuit breaker and was playing with the switches that led to Miguel and Justin's room. Michelle and Ashley were making moaning voices into the vent that led to Miguel and Justin's room with Jan using YouTube to make scary noises. Terry was getting ready to spray whipped cream in the vent so it would go into Miguel and Justin's room. "I can hear Miguel screaming from here" Nikki laughed. The others tried to stifle their giggles as they were listening to Miguel's girly screams.

"Big brother, let's get out of this room!" Miguel shouted. "Okay, let's go" Justin said as he stood up with Miguel clinging to him. Just then, Miguel and Justin felt something fall over them which made Miguel hysterical. "BIG BROTHER, I WANT TO LEAVE!" Miguel bawled. "THIS ROOM IS SCARY! I WANT TO LEAVE THIS HOTEL!" "We are, we are" Justin said. "LET'S HURRY THEN!" Miguel screamed. "You will never leave this room" a voice said. Miguel screamed.

"You won't live to see the next hour"

"AHHHHHH!"

"You won't live to see the next 5 minutes"

"N-N-NOOOOO!"

"You won't live to see the next 5 seconds! Mwhahhahahhahha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BIG BROTHER!"

Miguel ran out of the room, screaming and crying hysterically with Justin following behind him. "Miguel, calm down, calm down" Justin said as he held Miguel. "I want to leave…..NOW!" Miguel screamed. Just then they heard laughing. Miguel stopped screaming and crying. Miguel and Justin looked down the hall to see 5 girls on the ground, laughing. Miguel and Justin moved closer and they recognized the girls as Terry, Jan, Ashley, Michelle, and Nikki. "Was that you guys?!" Justin asked. The girls looked up to see Miguel and Justin staring at them. "No…." Nikki said as she looked away trying not to laugh when she saw Miguel and Justin with whipped cream on them. She also noticed Miguel's face was red so she guessed he had been crying. "You guys should look at yourselves. You look so funny!" Terry said as all the girls burst out laughing. "You guys pranked us?!" Miguel shouted angrily. "More like we scared you" Michelle said as she laughed. "I would expect this from all of you but Terry? I didn't think you would do this to us" Justin said. "Well, you thought wrong" Terry said with a smile. "Nikki, did you think of this prank?" Miguel asked. "No….." Nikki said as she looked away with a smile on her face. "Well, Nikki you play pranks on most of us so it's obviously you" Miguel said angrily. 'Says who?" Nikki asked. "Says me" Miguel said. "Well, if it's coming from you, it's wrong" Nikki said with a smirk as she stood up. "Do you want to know something, Miguel?" Justin asked. "What big brother?" Miguel asked as he looked at his brother. Justin turned and looked at Nikki. "I think someone needs to go for a dive in the pool" Justin smiled as he stepped closer to Nikki. He wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and lifted her off the ground. "AHHHHH PUT ME DOWN SEMPAI!" Nikki screamed. "Great idea big brother" Miguel smirked as he grabbed Nikki's legs and lifted her so Nikki was now sideways. "PUT ME DOWN!" Nikki screamed as she started flailing around. "No way, you're going for a dive, _Nikki_!" Miguel said as he put emphasis on Nikki's name in a creepy way and tone. He then started laughing in a psychotic way. "Put her down!" Michelle" shouted as she stood up. "Yeah, we were just having fun. Nothing personal" Jan said. "Now it's personal" Justin said. Terry stood up and said "Sempai, don't do this to Nikki. We were just having fun" "Well, maybe it was fun for you guys but not us" Justin said. "How are you guys going to get to the pool?" Ashley asked as she stood up. "By the elevator" Justin said. "And how are you going to get there?" Ashley asked. "Like this" Justin said. He and Miguel turned with Nikki screaming and flailing in their arms and started running down the halls to the elevator. "See you guys later!" Justin shouted behind his shoulder. "Nikki, get ready for a dive!" Miguel shouted as he continued laughing in a creepy and psychotic way. "NOOOO! LET GO!" Nikki screamed as she was still trying to get out of Justin's and Miguel's grasp. "Hold on, we're coming Nikki!" Jan shouted as she, Terry, Michelle, and Ashley started running after them.

The hotel was quiet with the exception for Miguel's creepy and psychotic laughing, Nikki's screaming, Justin's laughing, and Michelle, Terry, Jan, and Ashley's screams of war.

* * *

**THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON! NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE JOURNEY FROM ENGLAND TO HOGWARTS AND THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS WILL START TO BE IN THE STORY STARTING IN CHAPTER 3 WHICH IS NEXT CHAPTER! WHO WAS THAT PERSON NIKKI SAW OUTSIDE THE WINDOW OF THE PLANE? WHAT OTHER TROUBLING THINGS WILL OUR VAMPIRE FRIENDS WILL FIND? AND WHAT TROUBLE WILL HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS GET INTO? FIND OUT AS THIS STORY CONTINUES!**

**SANORAI(dont know how to spell it) *forms a heart with her arms and disappears***


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey yall! I'm back with another chapter of Vampires and Wizards! IMPORTANT MESSAGE: SCHOOL'S OVER! YES!**

**Now I am going to list all the pairings of the Vampire Knight characters:**

**NikkixTakuma (obviously! hence my pen name!)**

**MiguelxKain (Yaoi loving kid...nuff said)**

**MichellexKaname (this OC is based upon my one of my friends. She is such a Kaname fan...)**

**NickxYuki (He in real life is a Yuki fan)**

**TerryxZero (Zero fan in real life)**

**ShikixRima (Never breaking this couple up)**

**AshleyxShaun (Yes, an OC x OC pairing)**

**There's all the pairings for the Vampire Knight characters! Now IT'S TIME TO READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were on Platform 9 ¾. They were loading they're luggage onto the Hogwarts train. It looked like everyone was avoiding Harry. He guessed that they had heard about his hearing and all. "Hey Harry, look over there" Hermione said as she pointed to the back of the train. Harry looked back to see that no students were getting on the last car of the train. "There's an extra train car" Ron said. "Why do you suppose that is?" Harry asked still looking at the last car. "Maybe there are more first-years this year" Ron said. "I don't think so. Nobody's going into that car. There must be another reason" Hermione said. "Well whatever the reason is we'll find out soon" Harry said. "Come on let's board the train" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all climbed onto the train. "Come on guys, let's find a compartment" Harry said. "Um…Harry…" Hermione started. "What?" Harry asked as he saw his best friends had guilty looks on their faces. "Sorry mate, we can't sit with you" Ron said nervously. "Why not?" Harry asked. "Well, we have to go to the prefect's compartment to learn the instructions and then we have to patrol. We'll be back before the train ride is over" Hermione said. "Sure, Fine. Whatever" Harry snapped as he turned and walked away from his friends. _"Now I have to find a compartment by myself" _Harry thought glumly as he looked for a free compartment to sit in.

* * *

The Night Class arrived at King's Cross station. They entered with their bags and suitcases and began walking towards the platform they were supposed to board the train. Everyone would glance at Nikki from time to time to make sure she was okay. After she was found unconscious on the plane, they all had been worried about her. Nikki was oblivious to it all. "We're supposed to find a platform, right? Platform something-something" she said. "Platform 9 ¾" Aido corrected her. "Right….how are we supposed to find Platform 9 ¾?" Nikki asked. "Well, it should be between Platforms 9 and 10" Ashley said. "Which should be right over there. I see Platform 9 and 10" Ruka said as she pointed at a sign. The sign was white with a number 9 in black on it, hanging above them. On the opposite side of the brick column was a white sign with a number 10 in black on it. They stopped at Platform 9 and began looking around. There was no sign saying which platform was Platform 9 ¾. "There's no Platform 9 ¾" Yuki said as she looked from side to side. "Onii-san, are you sure it's Platform 9 ¾?" "Yes, I'm sure" Kaname said. "Well it's not here" Rima said. "Stop looking around, we look like tourists!" Miguel said. "We are tourists!" Jan said. "We've never been to England before" Terry said.

"Great, we're going to miss the train all because we can't find this stupid platform!" Jan said. "Well, that means we can't go" Nikki said as she leaned against a brick column. "They said Platform 9 ¾ so it must be here somewhere" Shaun said. Just then they all heard a short, high-pitched scream. They all turned to look at Nikki, who had screamed, and they all gasped. Nikki was disappearing into the brick column she was leaning on. "Oh my God! What's happening to her?" Ashley shouted. Nikki quickly grabbed Takuma and Dom. "What? Why me?!" Dom shouted. "You were the nearest one to me next to Takuma!" Nikki shouted as she fully disappeared through the bricks. "Goodbye cruel world!" Takuma shouted. "No! No! Nikki, let go!" Dom shouted as he and Takuma both disappeared through the bricks. Everyone just stared at the wall Nikki, Takuma, and Dom just disappeared into. "Oh my God they're gone…..I'll say all the bad things at they're funeral!" Miguel said.

"You can go to hell, Miguel. Hope you burn"

"Looks like Nikki's spirit is coming back to drag Miguel down to hell. Alright!" Aido said happily. Miguel turned and glared at Aido, who glared right back. "OMG! Takuma-kun, look that train's huge!" Nikki said. _"Nikki's text language again….wait that train's huge…that's what she said."_ Shaun thought. "So you have to pass through here?" Dom asked. _"That's what she said"_ Shaun thought. "What are they saying?" Connor asked. Just then Takuma's head popped out through the wall. "They mean that we've found the train. It's through here" Takuma said. "Eh?" everyone on the outside said. "Bring everything through here. We have to board the train before it leaves. And shush! Nobody else can notice us going through here" Takuma said as his head disappeared through the wall.

A couple minutes later, everyone was through the wall looking at the train in front of them. The train was red and black but mostly red and was blowing steam. It had many cars joined to it. _"I guess there are a lot of students in Hogwarts"_ Shiki thought. Nikki began walking along the side of a train. Her speed picked up and she started running. She smiled. "Nikki, be careful!" she heard Michelle shout. Nikki just kept on running but soon sensed someone beside her. She turned her head left to see Yuki running and smiling just as she was. Yuki linked arms with her and smiled more which caused Nikki to smile. Nick looked at Yuki who was running and smiling with Nikki. "I gotta join my Yuki and my friend Nikki" Nick said as he ran after Yuki and Nikki.

Harry was sitting in a compartment, currently by himself. He was staring out the window, thinking. His summer was terrible. Dementors had attacked him and Dudley. He had used his Patronus to drive them away. He had received a letter about his underage wizardry and that he was expelled from Hogwarts. The expulsion was overturned and he attended a hearing to see whether he would be expelled or not. Dumbledore had appeared at his hearing and got him back into Hogwarts. But the worst thing of all was that Voldemort was back. He knew that for sure. And Voldemort killed Cedric. Cedric didn't deserve that. Voldemort is back. Nobody believes him. The Daily Prophet had articles that deemed him and Dumbledore liars. On the upside he got to see his godfather, Sirius, and his friends. Also Dumbledore but he never got the chance to talk to him. He left immediately after the hearing. He found out one thing though. Dumbledore had formed this group called The Order of the Phoenix. Mad-Eye, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin. More secrets. Everybody seemed to be keeping things from him. Stuff he should know about.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he leaned closer to the window. Did he really just see that? Three people? _"Did I really just see two girls and a guy running alongside the train?" It can't be. Everybody's on board already"_ Harry thought as he was still watching the window. _"Must be my imagination"_

Nikki, Yuki, and Nick had reached the last car of the train. "This car's empty. I don't sense any wizards in there" Yuki said. "Your right Yuki. You're so smart!" Nick said as he hugged Yuki. Yuki beamed while Nikki sweatdropped. Nikki looked back at the car and jumped back and squealed. "What's wrong Nikki?" Yuki asked as she turned to face Nikki. Nikki just raised her arm and pointed at the train car. Nick and Yuki turned to look and they also jumped back. There on the side of the train car, there were gold letters appearing. It was like some invisible person was writing it. "Magic" Nick whispered so Nikki and Yuki heard. It was a long chain of letters. "So many letters" Yuki said. "There's twenty-two letters. It doesn't even make words" Nikki said. As if hearing her, the letters started moving around. "Huh, it really is magic" Yuki said. The words unscrambled themselves and created four words. Nikki, Yuki, and Nick's jaws dropped.

"Cross"

"Academy"

"Night"

"Class…" they all finished together. "Hey, why are you three just staring?" Shiki asked as he and Rima walked up to them. Nikki, Yuki, and Nick pointed at the train car with still open mouths. Shiki and Rima both looked at the train car and for a moment they had shocked expressions on their faces. For a moment. "Shiki, Rima what's up?" Takuma shouted. "We are supposed to sit in this train car" Rima shouted back. "Really?" Takuma shouted. "Yes really" Rima shouted. "So we bring our stuff over there?" Ashley asked. "Okay!" Jan answered. "We got to hurry there's a minute till 11" Kaname said. "Super speed" Miguel said. "I'm going to race Dom" Connor said. "What?! I never agreed to that!" Dom shouted. "Let's move now" Shaun shouted as he grabbed a couple pieces of luggage. "Alright!" everybody answered.

* * *

The clock struck 11 and the Hogwarts Express gave a loud, high whistle and smoke was covering the platform. The train lurched forwards and started gaining speed. Nikki was sticking her head out the window watching as they were pulling out of the station. The train pulled out and the platform was getting smaller and smaller in distance. Nikki kept looking until the platform disappeared.

"Nikki, get your head back in here before you hit a sign"

Nikki sighed and took one last look and went back into the train. She was in a five-person train compartment. The other four people with her were Terry, Michelle, Ashley, and Miguel. Michelle, Ashley, and Miguel were all on one seat while Terry and Nikki were on the other. "I was just lookin' out" Nikki said. "But what if a sign hit you?' Ashley asked. "There were no signs out there" Nikki answered. "Still" Ashley said. "How long is this train ride?" Miguel asked. "I don't know. A few hours" Terry answered. "I hope I don't get train sick" Miguel said. "You will" Nikki and Michelle answered at the same time. "Fuck you two" Miguel said. "I don't get it. What did we do?" Nikki asked. "Forget it Nikki. He's just an ass whore" Michelle said. "WHAT?! You're an ass whore!" Miguel yelled. "You are" Michelle answered.

"Say's the one who has a fetish of slapping my ass!"

"You have no ass!"

"Ashley, who's the ass whore?" Miguel asked. "You both are ass whores" Ashley answered. "Terry, what do you think?" Miguel asked Terry. Terry didn't answer. Miguel turned to look at Terry to see her with earphones in her ears and staring at her IPod. _"Looks like you didn't hear anything"_ Miguel thought. He looked at the last girl he had to ask. He went to sit beside her and leaned closer to her. "Nikki, what do you think?" Miguel asked. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening" Nikki answered. "Ha!" Michelle said happily. "Nikki has a short attention span so I sort of knew this was coming" Miguel sighed. Nikki turned and punched Miguel in the face. He fell to the ground with his nose bleeding. "You're the one with the short attention span" Nikki muttered. "What the fuck Nikki?" Miguel shouted. "Sorry, I was aiming for your arm and I missed and accidentally punched your face" Nikki said as she examined the blood on her hand. Ashley and Michelle started laughing. "How is punching someone's face an accident?" Miguel asked. "Dude, it's me" Nikki said. "She's right. It's Nikki" Ashley said with a laugh. "True" Miguel said. "I'm sorry Miguel! I'm sorry! Are we still besties?" Nikki asked. Miguel looked up to see Nikki looking at him with a sad and apologetic look. He sighed. "Yes, you're still my bestie" Miguel smiled. "Yay! Hug!" Nikki said as she sat on the floor and hugged him. Miguel looked up and smirked when he saw Michelle glaring at him. "Did I hurt you?" Nikki asked as she pulled away. "No, it was more like a tickle" Miguel said. "Lie!" Nikki said. "Are you calling me weak?" "No, no I wasn't" Miguel said sarcastically. Nikki just went back to her seat and turned away to look at the window. Miguel just got up and went back to sit between Michelle and Ashley.

* * *

"Aren't you excited?" Takuma asked. He was in a compartment with Kaname, Shiki, Rima, and Kain. "Excited about what?" Kain asked. "About going to Hogwarts and being with wizards" Takuma said happily as he jumped up. The train jerked and Takuma fell back onto his seat with a laugh. "I hardly call it exciting" Kain said. "Why? Don't you want to see magic? I can't believe magic exists" Takuma said happily. "We can't believe it either" Rima said. "I love magic. It's fun. Now we'll see how magicians do they're magic!" Takuma said. "Ichijo, you do know that those magicians are just humans and the magic they do are just tricks" Kaname said. "No, it's real Kaname. It's real" Takuma said. _"Ichijo, my friend you are too gullible"_ Kaname thought with a sigh. _"Even Nikki knows they're just humans doing tricks"_ "If you say so Ichijo-sempai" Shiki said with a yawn. Takuma smiled. _"Our vice-president really makes us wonder what's going on in his mind. He and Nikki really are made for each other"_ Kain thought.

* * *

Frantz, Dom, and Connor were all in a train compartment. Frantz was listening to music, while Dom and Connor were tossing around a ping-pong ball. "I wonder what's going to happen when we get there" Dom said as he tossed the ping-pong ball to Connor. "Well, I don't know" Connor said as he tossed the ping-pong ball back to Dom. "We'll be among wizards" Dom said. "No shit" Frantz said. "Yeah, we'll be around wee-zards" Connor said. "Wee-zards?" Dom asked as he tossed the ping-pong ball. "Yes" Connor said as he tossed the ping-pong ball back. "Why'd you pronounce it wee-zards instead of wizards?" Frantz asked. "I don't know" Connor said. Dom tossed the ping-pong ball back. Connor caught it and tossed it back to Dom. Frantz intercepted and caught the ball. He crossed his legs on the seat and dropped the ball in between his legs. "Now I have three balls" Frantz said with a smile. Dom, Frantz, and Connor couldn't resist laughing at that comment. "Frantz, can I have the ball back?" Dom asked with a laugh. "Which one?" Frantz asked with a smile. "The ping-pong ball" Dom said. "No" Frantz said. "Please" Dom said holding his hands out. "Fine" Frantz said throwing the ping-pong ball at Dom. "I got it, I got it!" Dom said as he caught the ball. "You'll have to translate their accents for us when we get there, Connor" Frantz said. "Like when you guys don't understand what they're saying?" Connor said. "Yeah" Dom said. "Okay" Connor said. "Let's keep tossing the ball" "Okay" Dom said. "And I'll watch videos" Frantz said pulling out his IPod so he could watch his videos. "Okay then" Dom said. "Yes, you do that" Connor said. "And we'll do this" Connor said. Connor jumped onto Dom and they both fell on the floor. Frantz just rolled his eyes, muttered something about Connor raping Dom, and continued watching videos.

* * *

Miguel was train sick, Terry was trying to sleep but couldn't because of Miguel's moaning, Ashley was reading a book and thinking of what Hogwarts will be like, Michelle was patting Miguel's head and trying to help him not get sick, and Nikki was playing one of the Icon Pop games on her IPod. "Ugh…I got train sick" Miguel groaned. "No shit" Michelle said. "Miguel, can you stop moaning for five minutes. I'm getting to a really good part in my book" Ashley said. Miguel turned and glared at her. "I'm sorry Ashley, that I am TRAIN SICK and that my moaning is disturbing you" Miguel said. "I was asking nicely" Ashley said. "So what. I can't control myself when I'm sick" Miguel said. "That sounded wrong" Michelle said. They then heard a noise that sounded like coins falling. They all turned to look at Nikki, who was curled up on the seat with her shoes off. Her bangs covered her eyes so she didn't see her friends looking at her. "Nikki" Michelle called. "What?" Nikki said in a monotone voice. "What are you playing?" Michelle asked. "Icon Pop Quiz" Nikki answered. "Oh, so that's why it sounds like money" Ashley said. "Yeah" Nikki said. "Are you okay, Nikki?" Michelle asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Nikki answered. "Can you stop playing on your IPod?" Miguel asked. "Why?" Nikki asked. "Because you're supposed to be working on something aren't you?" Miguel asked with an eyebrow raised. Nikki looked up at him and saw him looking at her. She avoided eye contact and instead looked toward the window. "I know you know what I'm talking about" Miguel said. Nikki remained silent with a nervous smile on his face. "I'll be looking forward to it later then" Miguel said. Nikki just took out a newspaper and opened it so it covered her face.

"That's so cool" Terry said as she looked at the front cover of the newspaper. "Can I see too?" she asked Nikki. "Yeah sure" Nikki said as she moved closer to Terry. "It's so cool" Terry said again. "I know. That's why I picked up the newspaper" Nikki said. "What's cool?" Ashley asked. "The pictures" Nikki and Terry said. "What about the pictures?" Ashley asked. "They move!" Nikki and Terry said. "What?" Michelle asked. "See?" Terry said as she pointed to the front page of the newspaper. The newspaper was called The Daily Prophet. There was a photo of a boy and he was moving. "Whoa, that is cool" Michelle said. "Even the words change!" Ashley said. Nikki closed the newspaper and turned it over to the front cover. She saw a dark-haired boy with round glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He was wearing a suit and sitting in a chair. There were people in the background moving around. The headline read Potter in big black lettering. The headline disappeared and was replaced by the word Plotter in the same color and lettering. "I read about this guy" Nikki said. "You have? Where?" Ashley asked. "Takuma had a book about Hogwarts and some of the famous people. This guy is famous" Nikki said as she showed them the picture and pointed at the boy. "What's he famous for?" Miguel asked. "Well, his name is Harry Potter and he's famous for being the first and only wizard that survived the Killing Curse" Nikki said. "Can you explain a bit more?" Terry asked. "Okay. He was a baby when his parents were killed by this guy named Lord Voldemort, aka The Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort casted this curse used to kill people hence the name the Killing Curse. The Killing Curse killed both his parents and when Voldemort casted it on Harry Potter it failed. Voldemort supposedly lost his body because Harry Potter survived the attack. That's also how Harry Potter got that lightning bolt scar on his head. He was nicknamed The Boy Who Lived" Nikki explained. "Wow. Must be rich" Miguel said.

Just then a plump woman stopped at their compartment with a trolley full of candy. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman asked. All the girls shook their heads but Miguel just stared at the cart. He was mainly staring at a blue and yellow pentagon-shaped box. "Can I have three boxes of chocolate frogs, please?" Miguel asked. "Sure" the woman said. Miguel handed her the money and the woman handed him three boxes of chocolate frogs. "Thank you" Miguel said. "You're welcome, dear" the woman said. She pushed her trolley and went down the hall to the next compartment. "Chocolate frogs. I can't wait to try one!" Miguel said happily. "Are those real frogs?" Nikki asked in a worried tone. "No, they're not. They just look like a frog that's all" Miguel said as he opened one of the boxes. He bit into the frog and said "See, no real frogs. Here have one" He tossed a box to Nikki. "Okay?" Nikki said confused as she caught it. She opened and screamed. Terry looked over at Nikki and squealed. "What?" Miguel, Michelle, and Ashley asked. Terry pointed to Nikki's skirt. Miguel, Michelle, and Ashley looked at Nikki's skirt and was shocked by what they saw. They saw the chocolate frog on her lap…..and it was MOVING.

"You liar! It's real!" Nikki shouted. "Isn't it too small to be a real frog?" Ashley asked. "They could have shrunk it!" Nikki shouted. The chocolate frog jumped onto the window earning squeals from Nikki and Terry. Miguel opened the next box and the frog jumped out….onto Nikki's head. She screamed. "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" she screamed as she messed up her hair even more with her hands trying to get the frog off her head. The frog on her head jumped onto the window next to the first one. The frogs climbed up the window and when they reached the top, they jumped out since the window was open. "Okay, I'll go find a new compartment" Nikki said as she got up and started to walk. "No, Nikki stay!" Michelle said as she grabbed Nikki wrist. "Fine" Nikki said as she sat back down where she was sitting previously.

"Hey Miguel the chocolate comes with cards" Ashley said as she took a box from Miguel's hands. "Really?" Miguel asked as he shuffled closer to Ashley. "Yeah, see" Ashley said as she took out a card from the box. "It has a picture of a wizard on it" Miguel said. "Yeah, and the wizard's name is Godric Gryffindor" Ashley said tilting the card side-to-side. "Ooo, what's this one then?" Michelle asked happily as she grabbed the other box from Miguel's hands. Michelle took the card out and read the name of the wizard on the card. "Bertie Bott…who the hell is that?" Michelle asked. "How the hell are we supposed to know?" Miguel said. Terry turned to Nikki. "Hey if there's cards in those boxes, shouldn't you have one too?" Terry asked. "Oh, let me check" Nikki said as she picked the box up. "OMG there's a card in here" Nikki said in a shocked tone. "No shit" Miguel and Michelle said. Nikki pulled out the card. "Albus Dumbledore" she read. "Hey, I know who he is" "Who is he then?" Michelle asked. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts" she said. "Wow, Takuma's book came in handy. That is so Takuma…having a love for reading like I do" she said in awe. "Earth to Nikki. Come back to earth" Ashley said. "Okay, I'm back" Nikki said. "I hope Hogwarts will be fun" Michelle said. "Yeah, with magic and stuff. It will be awesome" Miguel said. "I wonder how many spells there would be" Terry said. "Well obviously there would be thousands of spells" Miguel said. "Well, I want to see all the animals they have there" Michelle said. "I wonder how big the school is. Takuma told me that it's like a castle" Ashley said.

Nikki zoned out from her friend's chatting. She looked towards the window to see it getting dark. She still didn't feel like it was a good idea to participate in this co-existing program. She had doubts but the main thing was…she was scared. She was scared of going to a new school, being around a new species that could do magic, and having a spell casted at her that was meant to do harm. It's just not what she signed up for. "Why do I feel like there's going to be a lot of drama once we get there?" Nikki thought as she watched the scenery get darker from the lack of light.

* * *

Harry was back at Platform 9 ¾. He heard people talking and the train getting ready to leave the station. He was walking along the Hogwarts Express. There was a hundreds of people moving around. Hogwarts students boarding the rain and parents with their kids, hugging, leading their kids to a car on the rain or just waving at their kids who were already in the train. Harry felt like he was walking in a trance. Harry just kept walking. A mother and daughter were walking hand in hand towards Harry. They let go of each other's hands to let Harry through. Another woman passed in front of him and he stopped. He saw him. A man in a suit with pale skin, and a really thin body. He had no hair, and his nose were snake like slits and his eyes were cat-like slits that were dark red. Harry stared at him. The man looked at Harry with a hint of a smile on his face.

Harry woke up and was relieved to find himself on the Hogwarts Express. His head was pressed up against the window. He sat up and looked out the window. HE felt the seat dip down more so he knew that Hermione and Ron were back. Harry knew that most students at Hogwarts would believe whatever the Ministry is saying. This summer had been horrible for Harry. He didn't know what it would be like when he gets back to school. But little did he know that twenty-four students would change the course of the year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it! BYE PEEPS! *apparatus out of the room***

**Please review!**

**HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!**


	4. We Arrived at Hogwarts!

**Hey back with a new chapter! I know this chapter is a little on the short side. This chapter is more like a filler for the upcoming chapter where Harry Potter and Vampire Knight meet! Yay! This is the third straight week that I've updated stories! I'm so proud of myself. I give myself pat on the back. Vampire Knight is over! That means no more Takuma =( ...but I could always look at pictures and daydream =) so that will be fine. I know I ramble a lot so you can read the story now! Hope you like! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER OR SHARKNADO OR TWITTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: We Arrived at Hogwarts!**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the Hogwarts Express onto the platform. "Surprised the Ministry still let you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it" a familiar voice sneered. Malfoy walked up to them with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. Harry tried to punch Malfoy but Ron grabbed his arms and held him back before he got the chance. Malfoy fixed his jacket and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle saying something about Harry. "Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to a sort of wooded area with a muddy trail. Neville walked up right beside them. "Hi guys" Neville said. "Hey Neville" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time. Harry turned around to be met with a creature that resembled a horse. The creature had a black, skeletal body and white eyes. The creature had large black wings that had no feathers and long black manes. "What is it?" Harry asked. Ron, Hermione, and Neville turned around to see nothing. "What's what?" Ron asked. "That, pulling the carriage" Harry said. "Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry" Hermione said. "It's pulling itself like always" Harry stepped forward and walked by the creature all while staring at it.

"You're not going mad"

Harry turned to see someone with a magazine in front of their face. The person lowered the magazine and it was revealed that, that person was a girl. The girl had long dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. "I could see them too" the girl said. "Your just as sane as I am"

Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat on one side of the carriage while Ron sat beside the girl. "Everyone this is Luna Love-" Hermione cut off as she processed where she's heard that name before. She shook her head and continued.

"Luna Lovegood"

* * *

The Night Class were all in boats. Everyone was talking with each other and asking each other how long it will take to get to Hogwarts. Everyone except Miguel was talking. Miguel was asleep on Kain's lap mumbling words like 'chocolate' and 'frogs'. "Awww, Miguel looks so much like a child!" Terry gushed happily. She took out her IPod and aimed it at Miguel. There was a snap and a picture was taken. "This is going in the scrapbook!" Terry said happily. "You have a scrapbook?" Nikki asked. "Yup. I've been taking pictures of everybody so I can put them in the scrapbook" Terry said. "Wait, you've been taking pictures of us? I didn't know you could be a pedo, Terry" Shaun said with a smirk. Terry turned and pretended to throw something at Shaun, who was in another boat. "I'm not a pedo!" Terry shouted. "You're taking pictures of us without us knowing" Shaun said. "You guys didn't know?" Terry asked. "Duh" Shaun said. "Oh, I thought you guys knew" Terry said. "No, we didn't" Shaun said. "Oh" Terry said. "I'm a sailor!" Ashley said happily as she leaned over the side of the boat. "Whoa Ashley you'll fall!" Shaun shouted as he wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist. "I'm a sailor!" Ashley said as she spread her arms out. "Glad you're having fun baby" Shaun smiled. _"Another scrapbooking opportunity!"_ Terry thought happily as she aimed her IPod at Shaun and Ashley. She snapped the photo and quickly hid her IPod from their sight. She secretly looked at the photo she just took. _"Awww, their so cute! This photo is going in the couples section of the scrapbook!"_ Terry thought with a smile.

Jan was in a boat with Rima, Shiki, Nk, and Jecema. "Wow, these boats move without paddles" Jan said as she looked down at the water. "I know. It's cool" Jecema said. "I wonder what's going to happen the minute we get there" Nk said. "We'll probably see wizards there" Shiki said in a bored tone. "No shit" Nk laughed. "Whatever" Shiki said as he took a stick of pocky from the box in Rima's hand.

Michelle was sitting beside Ashley and Shaun. Nikki was in the other boat with Terry. "Hey Nikki!" Michelle called. Nikki turned and looked at her. "What?" Nikki asked. "Hold on" Michelle said. She poked the girl next to her. Nk turned and asked "What do you want?" "Do you guys want to share a room together?" Michelle asked. "Sure" Nk answered. "Okay" Nikki answered. "Wait, what about Terry, Jecema, Jan, and Ashley, and Yuki, Rima, and Ruka?" Nikki asked. "They can share rooms" Michelle said. "Oh okay" Nikki smiled.

"Akatsuki, not to hard"

It all goes silent. "Akatsuki, not to hard" Miguel repeated again. "What the fuck was that all about?" Michelle asked. Kain blushed a light red but it wasn't that visible since he had tanned skin. "Could Miguel be having 'those' dreams?" Dom asked. "Well he has engaged in sex many times before so yes, yes he is" Connor said. "Eww!" Nikki shouted, disgusted. Nikki's shout caused Miguel to wake up. "Nikki, you woke me up! I was having a good dream!" Miguel said sleepily. "Yeah, about sex" Frantz whispered to Dom and Connor. The three of them started laughing. "Miguel, seriously you have really dirty dreams" Jan said. "Really disturbing dreams" Shiki added. "What?" Miguel said with a blush. "Akatsuki, not to hard" Nk said in a mocking voice that was supposed to be Miguel's. Miguel's blush reddened and he said "My voice isn't that high" "In my world it is" Nk said. "Jeez Miguel your that horny?" Jecema asked. "I-I'm not…." Miguel said with his blush darkening. _"What dirty things was Miguel dreaming about….I wonder if it had anything to do with Akatsuki"_ Aido thought as he glanced at Kain.

Nikki was swaying side-to-side, unknowingly rocking the boat. "Nikki, stop. You're going to make me get seasick" Miguel said. Nikki stopped and started swaying side-to-side like a pendulum. "What's wrong Nikki?" Terry asked. "I'm bored" Nikki said, still swaying from side-to-side. "Don't worry Nikki. We'll soon be in Hogwarts and we'll be facing the faces of wizards" Takuma said. Nikki turned to him with fear all over her face. "I want to go back, I don't wanna be here!" she shouted and curled up against Takuma. "You just made her into shy and scared Nikki...now I have to comfort her" Miguel said. "Jeez, one at a time Miguel" Aido smirked. "I will knock you off that boat, Aido" Miguel said menacingly. "Ooooo, I'm so scared" Aido said sarcastically. "You can't even get your head off of Akatsuki's lap because you're so horny!" Aido taunted. "Hey! My little brother isn't horny! Right Miguel?" Justin asked as he looked at the boat Miguel was in. Miguel's face turned red and he managed to cover most of his face with his bangs. Justin's eyes widened. "See?" Aido smirked. Miguel turned to glare at Aido but Aido couldn't see Miguel's glare because Miguel had his eyes covered by his bangs. "I can comfort Nikki-chan" Takuma said as he brought Nikki even closer to him. "We'll be fine Nikki-chan. You'll be with me!" he said happily. _"Another scrapbooking opportunity!"_ Terry thought happily as she once again took her IPod out. She aimed and snapped a photo of Nikki and Takuma. _"This one is also going in the couples section!"_ she thought with a smile. _"I have a feeling I'll be able to get hundreds of scrapbook pictures this year at our new school!"_

"How long is this boat ride?" Yuki asked. "I don't know" Nick answered. "It is very long" Ruka said in an annoyed tone. "Can you please stop bitching Ruka?" Nick asked. "What?! I'm not bitching!" Ruka shouted. Yes you are! You always do!" Nick shouted. "I do not!" Ruka shouted angrily. "No fighting please!" Yuki shouted. Ruka became silent and Nick smiled. "Aw, that's my Yuki!" Nick said happily as he and Yuki cuddled together. "Ugh…I'm in the wrong boat" Matthew thought as he stared at Nick and Yuki.

* * *

15 minutes later, everyone was bored as hell. "Kill me…" Frantz muttered. _"Kiss me…" _Kaname thought looking at Michelle. _"Fuck me…"_ Miguel thought looking at Kain. _"Sharknado! Run for your lives! It's Sharknado!"_ Nikki thought after remembering that Sharknado had become the hottest thing on Twitter on Friday….even though she didn't have Twitter. _"Can't wait to put my pictures in the scrapbook!" _Terry thought with happiness. "I want to sleep" Michelle mumbled. _"I can't believe one of my little brothers has urges…"_ Justin thought sadly as he shook his head. _"I wonder what will happen if I fall in this dark water"_ Mathew thought as he stared at the water which was dark because it was night. Just then Jan shouted "Guys!" "What?" Ashley and Shaun asked. "Look!" Jan shouted as she pointed ahead of her. Everybody turned and their mouths all dropped open. "EH?!" they all shouted except Kaname because he thinks he's waaaaaaaay too mature for that.

There was a castle surrounded by small mountains and in some sort of valley. There were many towers that looked like skyscrapers in their view. What they didn't know that it was 7 stories high. They saw lights coming through the windows on the towers and castle. "Whoa…that's Hogwarts?" Ashley asked. "We're going to school in a castle!" Miguel shouted. "Must of taken years to build" Dom said. "No shit" Michelle said. "I wonder if that school is magic" Zero said. "Well duh!" Jecema said. "No, I mean if the school is bewitched itself" Zero said. "Yeah I know. That's why I said well duh!" Jecema said. Takuma looked at Nikki to see her looking very worried. "Hey, it will be alright. It's not like you're the only one going" Takuma whispered in her ear. Nikki looked up and smiled nervously at Takuma. "Yeah, I know" Nikki said with a trace of nervousness. "We'll be fine. Wizards are nice" Takuma said. _"Yeah right Takuma-kun!"_ Nikki shouted in her head. "Yeah" Nikki said as she faked a smile. Everyone started talking about how Hogwarts might look inside. Nikki would occasionally say 'maybe' or nod but in reality she was scared. More frightened than Takuma when he found out one of his favorite manga was discontinued. She had butterflies flying around in her stomach. What if all wizards are bad? Like the one who attacked her on the plane. Nikki knew she had to try and calm down before she started hyperventilating.

"Hey, we're close!" Aido shouted. "We're here!" Jan shouted as she raised her arms in the air. Nikki's breathing started picking up. _"No…no hyperventilating. Think about something else Nikki. Think about…monkeys! Or rainbows…or being a princess in sparkly clothes and tiara!"_ she thought. Frantz was looking at Nikki. _"She better not hyperventilate and faint again" _he thought as he remembered the last time Nikki hyperventilated and fainted because of it.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, dressed in their uniform. They were waiting for the first-years to be sorted. They were in the Great Hall. There were four long tables each for one of the houses. At the front there was a long table for the staff to sit. There was one throne-like chair in the middle where Dumbledore, their headmaster, was supposed to sit. The ceiling looked like the night sky. It was charmed so it would look like it. There were also many candles along the ceiling.

Harry looked around the Great Hall. It was the same. He looked towards the staff room. It was the same….except for one thing. He knew he saw that woman before. The woman had short, mouse-brown hair that was curly. She wore a furry pink hat with a pink furry suit. She turned to face the students. Harry then realized where he's seen that woman before. "Umbridge!" Harry said. "Huh?" Hermione said. "Umbridge! That one in the pink. She was at my hearing! She works for the Ministry and for Fudge!" Harry said. Hermione looked at the staff table and frowned. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione pointed to the staff table. Harry turned to look at the staff table. He found everything normal except that Hagrid wasn't sitting at his usual spot at the table. Instead Professor Grubbly-Plank was sitting in his place. _"Where's Hagrid?"_ Harry thought.

The conversations in the Great Hall died down. Professor McGonagall entered with the first-years right behind her. They all lined up in front of the staff table. Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them with a hat on it. Everyone waited to see what would happen next. The Sorting Hat just opened it mouth….and began to sing.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
with brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting begin._

The Great Hall filled with applause from both teachers and students. Professor McGonagall looked out into the crowd with a frown and the applause stopped. She took out a scroll and opened it. "Abercrombie, Euan" she read. The sorting of the first-years started.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter! Next chapter they all cross paths! I can't wait to start writing it. I actually started writing it before this one because I was so excited. You'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! See ya! TakumaIchijoluver aka the Ice Princess will see ya'll next time *disappears in a whirlwind of snow***

**Please Review! =)**


	5. Start-of-Term Feast and Umbridge

**Hey back with the next chapter! Wow fifth chapter already! And now the students of Hogwarts meets the Night Class!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ON VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND HARRY POTTER! IF I DID TAKUMA WOULD BE MINE AND IF I CANT HAVE TAKUMA I'LL GO FOR HARRY AND IF I CAN'T HAVE HARRY I'LL GO FOR MALFOY AND IF THAT CAN'T HAPPEN AT ALL...SOMEONE WILL DIE PROBABLY...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Start-of-Term Feast and Umbridge**

The first-years were all sorted into their houses and now everybody was chatting. Everyone was wondering why there was another table beside the Slytherin table. They're questions would soon be answered though.

Dumbledore stood up and went to the front. All the students immediately stopped talking. "Now I know all of you are wondering why there is an extra table beside the Slytherins" Dumbledore said as he gestured to the table. Most of the students nodded. "The reason for that is we will be establishing a fifth house this year" Dumbledore said. Everybody started talking at once. They were all asking each other if they knew there was going to be a fifth house. "A fifth house?" Harry asked. "So, we'll be having more first-years more first-years coming?" Ron asked. Dumbledore raised his hand and there was silence. "No, not first-years. I have agreed to let Hogwarts take part in a co-existing program" he said proudly. "Co-existing program?" Hermione asked. "Yes, a co-existing program. Students from an elite school in Japan will be coming to Hogwarts to stay with us for a year. Now, all of you must be aware that the elite school, Cross Academy, educates both human and vampires" Dumbledore explained. Students started speaking at once. "No…no…what Dumbledore is saying…can't be true…right?" Harry asked as he turned to Ron and Hermione with his face pale. Ron and Hermione couldn't speak and they were as pale as Harry was.

"In total we have twenty-four transfer students from Cross Academy's Night Class. Judging by all of your faces, I'm guessing that you figured out that the Night Class are vampires"

That just made the hall erupt into an angry uproar.

"Dumbledore's mental! Inviting a bunch of blood suckers to our school!" Ron shouted. "He's not mental, Ron! He just wants us to make peace with another race!" Hermione shouted. "Bloody hell Hermione, how can you be okay with this?" Ron asked. "Because it's a good thing" Hermione said. "How is blood suckers staying at Hogwarts a good thing?" Ron asked. Harry was just shocked and a bit scared. _"Vampires are coming to Hogwarts….maybe they are already here"_ Harry thought.

"The fifth house shall be called the Night Class as they were called in Cross Academy but they have agreed to attend classes in the day with all of you" Dumbledore said. _"Even better…."_ Harry thought sarcastically. "A bunch of filthy blood suckers in our class. This shall be fun" Malfoy snorted. "Don't be alarmed my students, while they are here they won't be drinking your blood. They will be using blood tablets which are substitutes for real blood" Dumbledore said. That still didn't ease the students. "I hope you all welcome and make them feel at home in Hogwarts" Murmurs came from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw while snickers and snorts came from the Slytherin table.

"Now I am proud to introduce you the Night Class!"

All was silent as everyone turned towards the big, double doors. The doors opened and twenty-four boys and girls in white uniforms entered. They were all extremely beautiful. Harry noticed that their eye and hair colors were different than normal humans. He thought vampires were supposed to blend in with society just like wizards do. How they blend in with those crazy eye and hair colors, Harry will never know.

The first vampire Harry noticed was the one in the front of the line. He was tall with brown hair with the tips touching his shoulders and wine-colored eyes. He looked like the leader of the group. Next to him was a girl with similar features to the man. The only difference was she was a bit on the short side and her hair reached to the back of her waist. _"They must be related"_ Harry thought. He noticed that she was holding hands with a different boy who was on the other side of her. The boy had long silver hair with blood red eyes. He was taller than the girl but shorter than the man.

The next row had three boys. One had short blonde hair with dark blue eyes. The second had blue hair that went to the middle of his neck and blue eyes and glasses. His hair was pulled back by a blue headband. The last one had sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. The blonde-haired boy and the boy with the headband were the same height while the other was a bit taller. _"I've never seen a guy wear a headband before"_ Harry thought.

Behind them was two more boys. One was taller than the other but they both were on the short side. The taller one had short black hair with green eyes. The shorter one had very dark green hair that looked like it was black that was short and green eyes.

A tall silver headed boy was walking with two shorter girls. Harry quickly scanned and realized those two girls were the shortest out of all of them. One had grayish-black hair that reached her chest with greenish-yellow eyes. The other girl, who was the shortest of them, all, had magenta-colored hair that went past her shoulders and hazel eyes. The boy, who was way taller than the two girls, had short silver hair and amethyst-colored eyes. There were three earrings on the top of his left ear and two on the bottom of his right ear. His shirt was unbuttoned a bit and it exposed a huge black tattoo on his neck. _"Wow. They have a vampire delinquent"_ Harry thought.

The next row had two girls and one boy. The boy was taller than some of the girls but the second-shortest guy. One girl had silverish-goldish hair that reached the middle of her back and bluish-greenish eyes. There were three earrings in each one of her ears. The other girl had pink hair that also went to the middle of her back and pink eyes. She wore glasses and had one earring in each ear. The boy had black hair with green highlights and one teal streak that reached a little past his shoulders and gold eyes. There were two feathered hair clips in his hair. _"That boy looks like a girl…."_ Harry thought.

A boy and two girls were walking behind them. The boy was taller than some of the boys but not all. He had short black hair and red eyes. One of the girls had jet black hair that was straight and brown eyes. The other girl looked taller than most of the other girls. She had green hair and orange eyes. Harry quickly turned back to the girl with brown eyes…wait yellow eyes. Harry stared at the girl. _"Her eyes were brown just a moment ago….can she change eye color?! Weird….."_ Harry thought.

Another group of three was in the next row. One girl and two boys. The girl had pale brown hair that went to her waist in waves and her eyes were a few shades darker than her hair. One of the guys had short golden-blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had a flirty smirk on his face. _"Oh so he's that type of guy"_ Harry thought. The boy beside the blonde was the tallest vampire out of the twenty-four vampires. He had short light orange hair and burnt-orange eyes. He had a tanned skin tone which was weird since everyone other vampire had a pale skin tone. In the middle of his left ear, he wore a silver earring and his shirt was unbuttoned showing off a bit of his chest.

The last row the last three vampires attending Hogwarts. One of the boys had mahogany–colored hair that was a bit messy and blue eyes that were so light it could be ice. Another boy had blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was the same height as the boy with the wine-colored eyes. The girl had light-orange hair that was tied in two pigtails by two black ribbons. Her eyes were a bright blue color that was close to the color cerulean.

Harry thought all of them were beautiful until he saw her. She was in the middle of the pack, just walking by herself. She had messy black hair with purple highlights that went a little past her waist. There was a sparkly purple headband that pulled her hair away from her face. Her eyes were a dark purple color. Her glasses had huge frames and looked a bit nerdy because they were so big. She stumbled forward a bit and disappeared into a sea of white.

The long line of vampires went to the empty table beside the Slytherins and sat down. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a silver flag appeared above the table. It had a gold bat with silver fangs on it. _"I guess that's our symbol"_ Michelle thought. _"The only one that associates with bats is Kaname. Why do we have a bat as our symbol?"_ Nikki thought. "Now that we have all settled in, tuck in" Dumbledore said. Food appeared on all the tables immediately after Dumbledore spoke. A couple of the vampires jumped when the food magically appeared on their table. A couple of the Slytherins snickered at them. Every wizard was eyeing the vampires with suspicion. They were wondering if they were going to pull out a body and start drinking the person's blood. The vampires were still staring at their food, shocked. The boy with the gold eyes must have come out of his shock because he squealed. "There's so much food! I love it!" he shouted happily as he grabbed a plate and started piling a bunch of food on it. Dumbledore's laugh could be heard throughout the hall. All the other vampires shook off their surprised looks and started outing food on their plate and socializing. After a couple more minutes, the rest of Hogwarts students started eating.

Harry couldn't stop staring at the purple-eyed girl. "Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to Hermione. "What?" he asked. "Aren't you getting some food?" Ron asked. Harry stared at his plate to see no food was on it. "Oh, right. I mean yeah I am" Harry said. The three of them heard a scream. They turned to look at the vampire table since the scream came from there. _"They are drinking someone alive!"_ Ron thought. Instead, they saw the purple-eyed girl standing and trying to grab something. They noticed that the rest of the vampires were tossing her headband around refusing to let the girl get it back. Harry stared at her more. She had bangs that reached the top of her lips and were a bit choppy. "Even prettier" Harry thought. He then made this conclusion: All vampires had bangs. Yup, he now realized why some of them had headbands and hairclips on. They were keeping their bangs away from their faces.

"Bloody hell, those are some long bangs" Ron said staring at the purple-eyed girl. "I know" Hermione said. "And she has really messy hair" Harry said. "Extremely" Hermione said. "Does she even comb her hair?" Ron asked.

Nikki was trying to get her headband back from her friends. Connor had taken it and started tossing it to Dom. Then Dom tossed it to Aido and Aido tossed it to Shiki and so on. Basically everyone at the table was having fun tossing around Nikki's headband and watching her run around the table trying to get it back. She was very close to grabbing it but….she tripped and fell on her face. Most of them started laughing while other were actually concerned. "Nikki, are you okay?!" Michelle asked worriedly. "Connor, give her back her headband!" she shouted at Connor. Connor, who was holding Nikki's headband, got up and went over to Nikki, who was still lying on the ground. "Here's your headband back. I'm sorry" Connor said. "It's okay" Nikki mumbled. "Do you need help getting up?" Connor asked. "No, I can do it myself" Nikki said as she kneeled on the ground. She stood up and all eyes were on her. Unknown to the wizards, the smell of blood was in the air….and it was coming from Nikki's nose.

"Harry, Ron look!" Hermione squeaked. Harry and Ron turned to where Hermione was pointing and Ron spit out his drink into Harry's face. "Ron!" Harry said angrily as he wiped his glasses on his robe. "S-Sorry mate" Ron said. Harry looked up at where Hermione was pointing and dropped his sausage with his mouth wide open. Twenty-four pairs of vampire eyes were now shining red. All red. The source was clear. The purple-eyed girl's nose. _"It must have happened when she was running around"_ Harry thought. "They shouldn't be here! Look how quickly they react to blood! Even their own kind's blood!" Ron whisper-shouted. Just as quickly their eyes turned red, their eyes turned back to normal.

"I think we should all take our tablets now" Kaname said. "Now? In front of everyone?!" Matthew asked in disbelief. "Yes. Even in front of everyone. It would be better if we show them how we take them" Kaname said. "I agree Kaname-sama! It would be good to show them!" Ruka said. "As always Kaname-sama is brilliant! If only he wasn't with Michelle" she thought as she glared at Michelle. Michelle didn't notice. "I agree also. It will ease them" Justin said. "How?" Jecema asked. "I don't know" Justin answered. "That's not an answer" Jecema said. Kaname stood up, holding his glass. Everyone in the hall stopped talking and looked at him. Kaname's gaze went to Yuki, signaling she should get up too. She hesitated and stood up holding her glass as well. They both took out a small box with their school logo on it. They opened it and they each took out two circular pills. Every wizard watched their movements with awe. They were so graceful. _"Are vampires that graceful? Even when they walked in, every step they took seemed graceful"_ Hermione thought. All the other vampires followed. Kaname and Yuki both dropped the tablets into their glass of water. They all watched as the water turned red from the tablets. The rest of the vampires followed and they all drank the red liquid. Kaname and Yuki bowed and sat down. The Night Class table returned to chatting and eating.

* * *

"There's no more?" Miguel asked as he stared at the empty platter of roast chicken. "I took the last piece. Sorry" Connor said. "Fuck you Connor" Miguel said. "The roast chicken tasted so good" he pouted. "Then why don't you go to one of the tables?" Rima asked. "Yeah they might let you have some" Michelle said. "Okay, I'll go ask" Miguel said as he stood up. "Kay bye" Frantz said. "Nikki come with me!" Miguel said happily as he grabbed Nikki's wrist and pulled her off the bench. Nikki got to her feet just before she fell to the floor. "Dude! You could of asked without pulling me" Nikki said. "Come with me!" Miguel said happily as he pulled her along. "What table are we gonna go to?" Nikki asked. "Hmmm" Miguel said as he looked at the four other tables. His eyes stopped at a table that had a red and gold banner over it with a lion on it. "That one" Miguel said as he pointed at the table. "The one with the lion" "Okay then let's go" Nikki said.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating and talking. "I can't believe Dumbledore's letting vampires in this school!" Ron said with his mouth full of food. "I think it's a good idea. We could learn about their ways on how they live" Hermione said happily. "Are you crazy Hermione?! They'll drink our blood till we're dead! They're blood suckers! That's all they do! Suck blood and stay indoors when it's sunny out!" Ron shouted.

"That's fucking stereotypical"

"FYI we aren't like that"

The trio turned to the source of the voices. They saw the two highlight haired vampires standing right in front of them. The one with the green highlights glared at Ron while the one with the purple highlights had her hand on her hip and wore an expression that said "This is totally lame"

Harry stared at the purple highlighted girl. She was right in front of him. She was even prettier up close even though her hair looked like she just got out of bed. He looked to the vampire next to her. He still couldn't tell if the vampire was actually a boy or girl. Harry looked at his or her's uniform. He wore the same jacket as the girl's but was wearing pants instead of a skirt. _"He must be a boy then. He looks like a girl though"_ Harry thought. Everyone stopped talking and laughing as they turned their attention to the Gryffindor table. Even the teachers stopped talking and were staring at the Gryffindor table. The boy stopped glaring and a smile appeared on his face. "Hi, my name's Miguel Della Rosa" he gestured to himself. "And this is Nikki Luna" he gestured to the girl. "She's my sister" he said as he threw his arm around her neck. The girl, who was identified as Nikki, made a choking sound. "Get your arm off your choking me!" Nikki said. Miguel just ignored her. "So you two are siblings?" Harry asked. "Not really. I have two brothers who are over at the table. I don't have any sisters" Miguel said. "Then why'd you say she's your sister? So you guys are dating?" Ron asked. "Wow vampires dating" "FYI, we not dating" Nikki said. "Why does everyone assume that? Just because we both have highlights and we both hang out together a lot doesn't mean we're dating. We're just best friends. I love her like a sister" Miguel said as he tightened his grip on Nikki's neck. "I'm gonna choke to death aren't I?" Nikki asked. "What? Oh am I choking you?" Miguel asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Kill her. That means one less vampire here" Ron said. Miguel, Nikki, and Hermione all glared at Ron. "I'm not going to kill my best friend!" Miguel shouted angrily as he moved his arm from Nikki's throat. "Yeah who would want to kill me" Nikki smiled. "Humans since your monsters" Ron said. Nikki's smile disappeared. "Stop being so rude! They didn't do anything to you!" Hermione said angrily to Ron. "They might drink my blood!" Ron whispered angrily. "Oh yeah. I will drink your blood in front of everybody" Nikki said sarcastically. "What kind of world do you live in?"

"Why are you here anyways?" Ron asked. "We want to ask if we can have some of your roast chicken" Miguel smiled. Hermione shook her head and started speaking. "Hi, nice to meet you Miguel, Nikki. I'm Hermione Granger" she gestured to herself. "He is Ron Weasley" she pointed to the red head. "And he's Harry Potter" she said as she pointed to the black haired boy. She covered her mouth. "We know who he is. You're the one who survived that Voldemort attack" Nikki said. Ron gasped. Nikki and Miguel both turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows and a WTF face. "What's wrong with you?" Nikki asked. "I just said Voldemort" Ron gasped again. "I'm lost now" Nikki said. "It's okay, don't worry about it" Miguel said as he patted Nikki's head. "So can we get some roast chicken?" he asked. "Yeah, sure. Harry, pass some roast chicken to them" Hermione said. Harry, who was looking at Nikki, snapped out of it. "Roast chicken? Uh…sure?" Harry said as he passed a platter of roast chicken to them. "Yay! Thank you!" Miguel said happily as he took the platter from Harry. He took a piece of roast chicken and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm…" he said. He took another piece and turned to Nikki. "Ah" he said as he opened his mouth and held the chicken close to Nikki's mouth. Nikki opened her mouth and Miguel pushed the chicken her mouth. "It's good, right?" he asked. "I already tried it" Nikki said. Miguel turned back to the trio and smiled again. "Thanks for letting us have your roasted chicken!" he said happily as he bowed a bit. He nudged Nikki. She sighed and bowed saying "Thank you" When she stood back up, a smirk was noticeable on her face. "Say, do you guys cry when you get a needle?" she asked. Ron looked confused but Harry and Hermione knew what she was talking about. "I never got a shot before" Harry said. "I do but I never cry" she said. They noticed that Miguel started smirking. He leaned over and whispered something into Nikki's ear which caused them both to start laughing. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked. "Nothing…" Nikki and Miguel said simultaneously as they continued laughing. "T-Thanks again for the food!" Miguel said as he and Nikki walked away, still laughing. Once they were out of earshot, Ron began speaking. "What is up with them? They must be messed up in the head" he said. "Ron! They are not messed up! They are trying to be nice! They want to be friends with us!" Hermione said. "Are you crazy? The purple-eyed girl looked like she will kill us!" Ron shouted. "No, she doesn't!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. "I mean…she doesn't seem like the type to" Harry said. "First Hermione now you too, Harry? Why don't you guys understand that vampires are killing machines?!" Ron said angrily. "Killing machines?!" Hermione said hotly. "I'll have you know that vampires are much more civilized. I read about them!" _"Oh no…they're going to start fighting again…"_ Harry thought with a sigh.

* * *

Nikki and Miguel returned to their table with a platter of roast chicken. "We're back!" Nikki said with a smile. "With food!" Miguel said happily as he raised the platter so everyone at their table could see. "Oh joy…" Frantz, Shiki, and Rima said in the same level of monotone voice. Miguel and Nikki both sat back down and Miguel started piling more roast chicken on his plate. Nikki sat on his left and Nk sat on his right. "You should be a fat ass" Nk said. Miguel turned to look at her with his mouth full of chicken. "He's a glutton" Nikki muttered. "I have a high metabolism so I'm not fat no matter how much I eat!" Miguel shouted at Nk. "You should be a fat uke!" Nk shouted back. "I'm not an uke!" Miguel shouted. "Yes you are!" Nk shouted back. "How am I an uke then, huh? How am I an uke?" Miguel asked. "Well, let's see. Your small, scrawny, most girls are taller than you, we always see you with a bite mark somewhere on your body, Kain keeps eye raping you, most of your clothes are bigger than you…." Nk said as she counted the reasons off on her fingers. As she was saying this, Miguel's face was getting redder than a tomato. Nikki started laughing. Miguel turned and slapped her arm. "Ow…." she said while still laughing. "I thought you were my best friend" Miguel muttered. "Best friends laugh at each other. You laugh at me" Nikki said. "Because it makes sense" Miguel said. "You're not making sense. By the way what's eye raping?" she asked while her laughter died down to giggling. "I'll tell you later" Miguel said. "Kay!" Nikki smiled as she continued giggling. _"Yeah, I'm going to ruin your mind. That's what you get for laughing and not sticking up for me you little bitch of a best friend"_ he thought.

* * *

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices" Dumbledore said. "First years and new students ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students and a few of our older students ought to know by now too" Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and smirked at each other. "Oh, so the group I went to is the rebel group" Nikki thought as she saw the trio smirk at each other. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door" Dumbledore said. Nikki turned to the doors to see the ugliest, dirtiest man she has ever seen. He had long, thin hair that was dirty. He had pale eyes. His face and clothes were all dirty and he looked old. "Four-hundred-and-sixty-second time? He must be old….and he looks disgusting. Wait a minute…if you change the c in his name to a t, his name would be Filth. That name suits him better" she thought as she turned to look at Dumbledore again. "I think I missed some stuff. Hope it wasn't important"

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"Hem, hem"

Dumbledore turned to see Professor Umbridge standing up. "Hem, hem" she repeated. She walked up to the podium. Dumbledore smiled, did a little bow, and stepped to the side. _"That woman looks like a toad"_ Nikki thought. To Nikki, the woman looked like some pink toad. The woman was short and squat. Her face was broad and flabby. Her eyes were bulging. She had short mousy brown hair. The clothes she wore was all pink including her fluffy pink cardigan. _"Ugh….she looks horrible"_ Michelle thought. _"Shit….is she obsessed with the color pink or what?"_ Ashley thought. _"Someone stab my eyes out please"_ Aido thought. _"What is her role in this?"_ Zero thought as he narrowed his eyes at the woman. The woman cleared her throat again by doing that 'hem, hem' thing again. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" she started. Her voice was high-pitched and girlish and breathy. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" Harry noticed that nobody looked happy. "I, Dolores Umbridge will be watching over Hogwarts while we have such corruptions in this school due to the Ministry being forced into a co-existing program" "We're not corruptions" Dom mumbled. "I will mainly be focusing on the Night Class as they are such corruptions" Umbridge said with a smile. "Oh no she didn't" Nikki, Jecema, and Nk all mumbled. _"We didn't do anything. Why is she judging us? I have a feeling that she'll be trying to control our every move or worse"_ Yuki thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. _"She's very close to getting herself back-handed" _Shaun thought. Harry turned to see, once again, all twenty-four pairs of vampire eyes were staring at Umbridge. She looked at the vampires with a raised eyebrow. "Being a little feisty, aren't we?" she smirked at the vampire table. The man with the wine-colored eyes, which were now red, closed his eyes and stood up. He opened his eyes back up again and red eyes were replaced by wine-colored ones. "Excuse me, Professor Umbridge, I believe you have the wrong idea about us vampires" the man said in an authorative voice. Umbridge turned to stare at the man with a raised eyebrow. "So you assume I have the wrong idea about vampires?" she asked. "Yes!" Nikki said. She then looked up to see Umbridge glaring at her. _"I guess she heard me"_ Nikki thought. She turned away and started twirling her hair around her finger. _"We don't assume, we know"_ she thought. "As we all know wizards are the superior race" Umbridge said. "And we wizards shouldn't be forced to accept such c-"

"You are wrong"

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked as she turned back to glare at the man, who was still standing. "Wizards and vampires are both alike. Both our races has been persecuted by humans or by muggles as you call them" the man said. "And what makes you think you have the authority to say that?" Umbridge questioned. A couple grumbles could be heard from the table. Ruka, Aido, and Michelle all stood up, with angry expressions on their faces.

"How dare you say that to Kaname-sama! He is a respected pureblood!"

"How dare you say that to my boyfriend!"

The man identified as Kaname-sama raised his hand and the table went silent. Ruka, Aido, and Michelle all sat back down. "I represent all the vampires and we all agree that wizards and vampires should co-exist peacefully in this world. And I am sure that the Ministry wasn't forced into this program. I bet the Ministry thinks this way too" he said. Harry noticed that everyone was turned to him. Harry understood why. The man, Kaname-sama, had a way with words. His voice had that sense of persuasion. It's as if any side the man was on, he would win it just by words. Harry looked at Umbridge to see her opening and closing her mouth. _"Well, it seems she's at lost for words"_ he thought. Kaname sat back down with a gracious smile on his face. "We know how to co-exist with humans and now we are going to be living among all of you. We promise, we won't harm you" he finished with a smirk. Before Umbridge could respond, Dumbledore stepped to the podium. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge that was most illuminating" he said. _"I hardly call that illuminating" _Jan thought. "Well, I guess we know which teacher will give us a hard time" Kain mumbled. _"I should of started day dreaming the minute that frog woman started talking"_ Nikki thought as she curled her hair with her fork. "What are you doing?" Connor and Kain asked. Nikki didn't hear them thought as she was too absorbed in thinking of sliding down a rainbow into a pot of gold in a silver treasure chest. "Now that we all enjoyed a wonderful meal, may we all go up and rest in our quarters. May you all have delightful night" Dumbledore concluded.

Everybody got up and started making their way to their dorms. Harry got up. Ron and Hermione had to go lead the first-years to Gryffindor Tower. He glanced at the Night Class table, as that was their house name, to see them all still sitting around. They looked like they were waiting for something. He noticed the purple-eyed girl. He now knew her name. Nikki. He wondered what her last name was. His heart started pounding when she noticed him. Her eyes stared into his. _"Why am I getting nervous for?"_ he thought as he turned away from her. He noticed Cho walking out of the Hall with her friends. His heart also started beating faster. _"I can understand why my heart is beating faster for Cho but I don't understand why it is for Nikki? Why her? She's a vampire…..a pretty one"_ he thought. He still felt like Nikki's gaze on him. He took a chance and turned his head slightly. He was right. She was biting her finger while looking him up and down as if she was inspecting him. _"I might've become her next target"_ Harry thought as he hurried out of the Hall to make his way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Yup the Night Class House symbol is a gold bat with silver fangs (I know gold and silver are from Gryffindor and Slytherin so don't hate me...) More of Umbridge will happen...next chapter. Could it be that Harry is starting to fall for Nikki? Who knows...well I guess I'm done...for now that is *smirks* *grabs a rope that's tied to the ground and is lifted away and pulls out one of those handheld speaker thingies and shouts* GOOD AND EVIL WILL ALL START NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
